This invention relates to a lighted strap assembly for use on a ball. The strap assembly utilizes flexible, chemiluminescent light tubes which may be positioned on the strap assembly in one of a number of preselected configurations relative to the strap assembly and the ball upon which the strap assembly is positioned. Use of the chemiluminescent light tubes on the strap assembly illuminates the ball for use in dim light, or for play in the dark. The light tubes are arranged on the strap assembly such that when the ball is thrown in the darkness, portions of the ball appear illuminated. The light tubes are held in place on the strap assembly by tubular support segments, which permit the light tubes to be positioned relative to the strap assembly for changing the configuration of the light tubes and the pattern of illumination relative to the ball. Use of the tubular support segments also permits the light tubes to be easily removed and replaced when the luminescent capabilities of the light tubes are exhausted.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly for use on a ball, including but not limited to a football, rugby ball, or other ball intended for recreational use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly for use on a ball which utilizes chemiluminescent light sticks arranged in a decorative configuration relative to the exterior surface of the ball.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly for use on a ball which has light sources which are easy and relatively inexpensive to replace.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly that may be quickly and easily positioned around a ball.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly having flexible lights capable of being positioned and repositioned on the strap assembly in one or more preselected configurations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly having flexible lights that are interchangeable and available in multiple colors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighted strap assembly which includes a flexible harness that serves as an enhanced gripping surface for use in throwing the ball.
These and other objects of the invention are described in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a harness assembly for being removably positioned on a ball and used for retaining an elongate luminescent member on the ball. The harness assembly includes a pair of collars positioned in spaced-apart, opposing relation to each other for receiving the ball therebetween and retention means carried by the harness assembly and adapted for receiving opposing ends of the luminescent member therein. The retention means retain the luminescent member by the ends thereof in a tensioned condition relative to the harness assembly when the harness assembly is in use.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention means is a first pair of anchors. Each of the anchors has a pocket for receiving a respective one of the opposing ends of the luminescent member therein.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the pair of anchors is carried by a respective one of the collars for permitting the luminescent member to extend and be supported therebetween.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the harness assembly includes an elongate strap interconnecting said collars and cooperating therewith for maintaining the harness assembly against the ball.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pair of anchors are carried by the strap for permitting the luminescent member to extend parallel thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the harness assembly includes at least one elongate strap interconnecting the collars and cooperating therewith for maintaining the harness assembly against the ball.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the pair of anchors has a closed end for retaining an end of the luminescent member, thereby maintaining the luminescent member in a stationary position on the harness assembly.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the closed end of each anchor is disposed between an inner surface of a respective one of the collars and an outer surface of the strap for permitting the pocket on the anchor to extend outwardly away from the collar.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a harness assembly for being removably positioned on a ball and used for retaining an elongate luminescent member on the ball is provided that includes a pair of collars positioned in spaced-apart, opposing relation to each other for receiving the ball therebetween. An elongate strap interconnects the collars and cooperates therewith for maintaining the harness assembly in a closely-conforming configuration against the ball. A pair of anchors are carried by the harness assembly. Each of the pair of anchors has a pocket for receiving a respective one of two opposing ends of the luminescent member therein, thereby retaining the luminescent member by the ends thereof in a tensioned condition relative to the harness assembly when the harness assembly is in use.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pair of anchors are carried by the strap for permitting the luminescent member to extend parallel thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the pair of anchors has a depth sufficient for retaining no more than twelve percent of the total surface area of the luminescent member, thereby maximizing an exposed surface area of the luminescent member for illuminating the ball.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the pair of anchors is carried by a respective one of the pair of collars for permitting the luminescent member to extend and be supported therebetween.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a harness assembly is provided for being removably positioned on a football and used for illuminating the ball. The harness assembly includes an elongate chemiluminescent tube adapted for being removably positioned on the harness assembly, and a pair of collars positioned in spaced-apart, opposing relation to each other for receiving tapered, opposing noses of the football therethrough. A pair of anchors are carried by the harness assembly. Each of the pair of anchors has a pocket for receiving a respective one of two opposing ends of the chemiluminescent tube therein, thereby retaining the chemiluminescent tube in a tensioned condition relative to the harness assembly when the harness assembly is in use.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the harness assembly includes first and second elongate straps interconnecting the pair of collars and cooperating therewith for maintaining the harness assembly against the ball.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the pair of anchors are positioned in spaced-apart relation on the first elongate strap for permitting the chemiluminescent tube to extend and be supported between the anchors and parallel to the first strap.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the pair of anchors is carried by a respective one of the pair of collars for permitting the chemiluminescent tube to extend and be supported therebetween.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first and second straps is adapted for conforming to the curved outer surface of the football for maintaining the chemiluminescent tube between the pair of collars and in a curved condition corresponding to the curved outer surface of the football.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, one of the pair of anchors is carried by the harness assembly adjacent a point of intersection of the first strap and one of the pair of collars, and the other of the pair of anchors is carried by the harness assembly adjacent a point of intersection of the second strap and the other of the pair of collars for permitting the luminescent member to extend and be supported between the pair of collars at an angle relative to each of the first and second straps.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of illuminating a ball is provided. The method includes the step of providing a harness assembly for being removably positioned on a ball and used for retaining an elongate luminescent member in a preselected configuration on the ball. The harness assembly includes a pair of collars positioned in spaced-apart, opposing relation to each other for receiving the ball therebetween. A pair of anchors are carried by the harness assembly. Each of the pair of anchors has a pocket for receiving a respective one of two opposing ends of the luminescent member therein, thereby retaining the luminescent member in a tensioned condition relative to the harness assembly when the harness assembly is in use. The method also includes the step of providing an elongate luminescent member having opposing ends, each of the ends for being removably positioned within the pocket on a respective one of the pair of anchors. The harness assembly is positioned on the ball, and the opposing ends of the luminescent member are positioned within respective pockets on the pair of anchors, thereby illuminating the ball.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method of illuminating a ball further comprises the step of providing a ball for receiving the harness assembly thereon.